1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is electrical outlet wall plates configured for cable retention, molds for manufacturing such wall plates and methods for manufacturing such wall plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Inadvertent unplugging of power cables for electrical sockets is a problem that affects every electrical device which requires a continuous source of power from an outlet, particularly when the electrical device must be moved frequently, as is the case with vacuum cleaners, floor polishers, and power tools. Additionally, inadvertent unplugging is a constant threat to critical devices such as medical equipment and computers performing essential functions.
There are many existing designs for electrical outlet wall-plates. Most are decorative, but several variations have been designed to prevent inadvertent unplugging and aid in excess cable storage. Existing electrical outlet plate designs which attempt to prevent inadvertent unplugging involve clips, straps, brackets, and loops, some of which are separate attachments, rather than integral pieces of the outlet wall-plate, which hold the cable in place. Many of the designs also require two-handed operation to secure an electrical cable and release the cable.
Related art also contains separate devices which can be installed on the walls around electrical outlets to retain cable. There are several drawbacks of these types of devices. For example, some of these devices must be anchored to a suitable wall using a means of attachment other than the screw or screws which hold an electrical outlet wall-plate in place, the devices are structurally weak unless anchored to a stud, some of the devices are visually less appealing, and some must be positioned farther away from the electrical outlet, which requires the use of more of the length of the cable to secure the cable.
Electrical outlet wall-plate designs which aid in excess cable storage serve an entirely different function from reducing inadvertent unplugging of the cable. Some of these wall-plates have projections that are not capable of preventing an inadvertent unplugging unless a user wrapped a substantial amount of electrical cable around the projections.